1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to a search for contents, and more particularly, to a method and an apparatus for generating semantic information for contents to quickly and accurately search contents.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, high-speed, high-capacity communication technology has been developed with the development of multimedia related technology. Thus, multimedia contents having a large size are scattered throughout a virtual space based on the Internet. Also, various types of contents are directly or indirectly related to one another. For example, if a moving picture file (e.g., ucc.avi) is produced, a plurality of related files including subtitles (e.g., ucc.smi), descriptions (e.g., ucc-desc.txt), screen shots (e.g., ucc1.jpg, ucc2.jpg), etc. of the moving picture file, are produced.
However, such contents are produced in various independent formats and scattered in several places on a network. Therefore, according to a conventional communication technology, it is impossible to uniformly and efficiently manage and search related contents. If a user desires to obtain a subtitle file (e.g., ucc.smi) to view a moving picture file (e.g., ucc.avi), the user directly drives a search engine, searches a file using a keyword search or a tag search, and selects an appropriate one from numerous searched files. However, the keyword search or the tag search leads to unsatisfied results and/or a large amount of search time.
In addition, there is a need for a new approach for managing contents to support an agent-based web 3.0 service, a semantic web service, and/or and intelligent Internet Protocol (IP) Television (IPTV) technology. In other words, there is required new semantic information that an agent is able to understand.